seediafandomcom-20200214-history
Khesar's Island
Khesar's Island is a small volcanic island that was believed to be positioned just off the coast of Mayonasia. It was described as an a flourishing, tropical island with various plant and animal species. It had a small population of Slavs descending from the Mayonasian mainland known as the Mayonasian Islander Slavic Group . It also had an unusually large supervolcano known as Khesar's Vulka , which violently erupted at an unclear point in history. This eruption was believed to have caused the destruction of Khesar's Island, and created a large ash cloud over the north of Mayonasia. Name Khesar's Island was named after Dragan Khesar, who first discovered it amongst the Mayonasian Islands. History Discovery Khesar's Island was discovered by Dragan Khesar in 857 BCE after fleeing slavery from the Norshtan Empire to the north east coast of Mayonasia, where he hid in the various caves networks in the cliffs. It is believed he discovered the Mayonasian Islands during this period of time, as the sheer height of the caves would have made the islands visible to the naked eye. Khesar then created the only known map of the islands, which was later so a large amount of slaves could escape before being seized by the Norshtan Empire. Migration from Mayonasia The Norshtan Slaves, now having found somewhere to escape, fled to Khesar's Island (presumably because it was the closest to the shore line from Mayonasia. Igor the Gallant, who lead the expedition to the island, is then believed to have split up the resources between the groups of escapees, who then became the various clans that inhabited the island. These clans are said to have lived peacefully for hundreds of years, unaffected by most things, as well as developing their own cultures and practices. Eruption of Khesar's Vulka Khesar's Island was mentioned in Igor the Gallant's scripts to have a large, dormant stratovolcano in the centre of the volcano (named Khesar's Vulka), which modern scientists have determined was overdue for it's next eruption. At an unspecified point in time, the volcano violently erupted (as a chain reaction of the eruptions on other Mayonasian Islands), wiping out nearly all of the clans and destroying any signs of civilisation. The few survivors of this eruption banded together and fled across the sea to what is now Trunswickia. The sheer force of the eruption also destroyed the island, as well as blew a massive ash cloud over most of Mayonasia and Mewlainia. Geography From the scripts of Igor the Gallant, Khesar's Island was a decently sized island created from various layers of hardened magma that built up over years of eruptions. The dirt was said to be extremely fertile and 'nearly overcrowded with various foliage unlike any on Mayonasia'. The climate was described as humid and full of rain forests that were easily supported by the mineral rich soil. According to the scripts, the island had an abundance of bird species, such as the Khesar's Parrot and Screaming Wren. It also had a large amount of reptiles and insects, many of which were toxic.